Bloody Memories
by Cielsblackglitter
Summary: Lord Aleister has a "Friend" over from France and the Queen is more than suspicious. Ciel and Sebastian investigate only to find a shocking secret about the Phantomhive Family and much much more. Will Ciel be able to hold the end of his deal with the Queen? And what is this bloody secret that isn't letting Ciel sleep? (Rated T for later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

***Before we start this journey, do remember that I do not own any of the Character with the exception of Charlotte and Louis. I also apologize for the length.***

* * *

Despite the hard rain that had been falling for days now over London, the aristocrats still managed to gather for an evening of festivities. There had been some talk about a special guest the Viscount had brought over from France, and the queen grew more and more suspicious by the hour that had been leading up to the "Grand Ball". That's when she needed the help of her Watch Dog, Ciel Phantomhive.

The black heighten shoes stepped onto the pavement that would soon lead the Earl to the evening ball. Ciel Phantomhive had no idea what he was doing at such event when he could be enjoying a nice game of chess with a cup of lovely cup of tea, but it was the Queen's order and therefore he had to do so. It must have been a couple years since the watchdog had a job. " 4 years?..." Ciel thought to himself, looking out at the rainy road. A large umbrella was hovered over the Earl as he made his way to the entrance of the ball room. Sebastian Michaelis, his loyal butler, handed the umbrella to a servant before following behind Ciel. Just in time, the young Earl made his way up closer to the main stage where the viscount had been preparing himself to speak, holding a large bouquet of roses.

"Ladies and not-so-gentlemen, Allow me to introduce to you my beautiful and elegant French friend..." The Druitt breathed in sharply as his hand extended out to what was backstage, it almost seemed like he was about to cry "Charlotte Du Rousseau~!'"

"Pail... Very pail..." Ciel whispered to himself, his eyes locked onto the lady. She couldn't have looked older than him. 15 maybe? As everyone clapped for her, she slowly made her way towards the Viscount. Long curled navy-blue hair ran down to her lower back while her bangs fell straight down on her forehead. A long pastel purple dress hugged her body in all the right places, a more modern style than the woman in London with crystals and lovely patterns embroidered around the bodice. Seeing her from the side, Ciel couldn't help but to look at her lovely curves. "For a young lady...She sure has... Erm... Curves..." A soft blush came across his cheek, doing his best to shake the thought out of his mind.

"Thank you very much, Lord Aleister" Looking towards the crowd, everyone was able to see her large royal blue eyes. She had mature yet soft spoken voice that made everyone smile and quiet down when she spoke. Taking the large bouquet of roses, she pulled them closer and leaned over to hug the Viscount before smelling the flowers. A small smile appeared on her lips after. "I would also like to thank all of you lovely people for welcoming my butler and I to your beautiful town. Merci~" Bowing down to the crowd, she took the Viscount's arm and walked out of the stage.

Small talk was made between the nobles after the stage had cleared, music had started and people had begun to dance and continue with the party.

"...So what do you think, Sebastian?" Ciel snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the butler's footsteps walking toward him.

"I think the Earl should remember he has a fiancee" The butler smirked, teasing his young master.

Ciel's eyes widen and turned around, ready to shout at the butler for his unnecessary comment, "Sebastian! Why would you say such an aw-" Feeling a soft tap on the shoulder, he froze both his words and body.

The same soft-yet-mature voice came from behind Ciel. "I assume you're the Phantomhive Earl?..."

* * *

***I hope you all liked it or found it interesting. Please review/comment, I would love to hear what you guys have to say about it and what I can work on. Lots more to come soon! Thank you!***


	2. Chapter 2

A soft chuckle came from Sebastian as he bowed to his young master, "I'll go get ahead and get you something to drink Boc-chan."

"Thank you Sebastian" Ciel wanted to kill the butler right then and there for laughing at him. He couldn't do that though, Charlotte was right in front of her. It seemed like Ciel couldn't even greet her properly. The girl was so pale! And her blue eyes! And shorter than him. He had grown much taller even taller than Elizabeth..._"Say something, you dumbass!"_ The Earl screamed to himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you Charlotte Du Rousseau..." He winced at his own bad french.

A small laugh came from the french girl, seeing the Earl wince at his pronunciation "And it's a great pleasure to meet you too, Ciel Phantomhive. I've heard many great things about you and your family. Your sweets and toys very popular in our country." She went on, giving Ciel time to admire her distinct characteristics.

"Oh really?" Ciel arched his eyebrow, letting a small smile make it's way to the corners of his lip. "I'm glad to hear that." Not knowing what else to say, Ciel felt stupid mostly, trying to find where Sebastian was.

"Madame..."

Both Ciel and Charlotte jumped a bit hearing the sudden voice.

"Louis!" The girl smiled, gracefully turning towards the voice. With a smile on her lips, Charlotte walked next to the butler to introduce him. "Ciel Phantomhive, this is my butler, Louis De Moreau... Louis, this is Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the owner of the candies I love so so much!"

"I'm honored to be at your acquaintance, Earl Phantomhive..." The blonde butler bowed down in front of the Earl. His long curled hair hung down as he bowed for the Earl, his right hand placed over his heart-partly to stop the rose in his chest pocket from falling- when he bowed. The man must have been paler than his mistress. His eyes were white, the black pupil and a black rim that separated the whites of his eyes and what would have been his eye color were the only color his eyes had. "I've heard many great things about your family and your company..."

Ciel couldn't help but chuckle slightly, more embarrassed than anything. "Ah well, I thank you greatly..." Hearing Sebastian's footsteps coming closer, Ciel breathed in relieved that Sebastian was back.

Walking up behind Ciel, Sebastian smiled politely "Boc-chan, I see you have met the Madame Rousseau's butler. It's such a pleasure to meet you M'Lady Charlotte..." Sebastian bowed down to both the butler and the young lady, leaning down to the Earl's ear. "I've checked and Lady Elizabeth is not here... I would suggest you take our french friend out for a dance..." Sebastian couldn't help but laugh, knowing fully well that his young master didn't like to dance whatsoever.

"_Oh no Sebastian... You are so dead...I am going to find a way to kill you..." _Ciel thought, only to be interrupted by the french butler.

"I think that's a lovely idea, my butler friend..." Louis said, the corner of his lips curled into a small smile. "We've been traveling so much, it would be nice for my mistress to take a break and have fun." His accent was thick but understandable to Ciel and Sebastian. He put his hands on Charlotte's shoulders and squeezed them gently.

Nudging Ciel, Sebastian pushed him towards Charlotte. The blush rushed up to Ciel's cheek quickly being pushed closer to the other. "_Get it together, Ciel. You're an Earl! You can do this!" _Ciel encouraged himself as he held his hand out to the other. "I also find that a lovely idea... Ms. Charlotte, may I have this dance?..."

Charlotte took his hand with a smile, nodding, "Of course Earl, I'd love to..."

Ciel lead her towards the dance floor, familiar faces smiled at the Earl and his dance partner. Taking all the knowledge he had from previous lessons with Sebastian, he took hold of Charlotte's right hand before timidly sliding his hand onto her hip. "_Heh... She's rather short..."_ He smiled and looked down at his dance partner accidentally catching a glimpse of her cleavage, the blood rushing up to his cheeks. 

"I take it you haven't danced lately..." She laughed, looking up at the Earl.

'Heh..."

"Don't worry Earl Phantomhive, You're doing fine" She couldn't help but laugh again, feeling him step on her dress which she didn't even mind at all. "I'm actually rather surprised... I would have never thought you'd dance as well as you're doing now... Not to be rude!" She raised her voice towards the end slightly to emphasize.

To Ceil, the song seemed to go on forever and is asthma was getting to him. He didn't want to end it though, it seemed like she was enjoying herself. "So, Mis Charlotte... Tell me about yourself?..." Ciel tried his best to have a conversation with the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well... My father was Jean Paul de Rousseau and Natasha de Rousseau was my mother. My father was the head of a coffee and sugar business. Though you probably wouldn't be able to tell they're my parents. You see, I was adopted... I guess I wasn't enough for my actual mother. I was sent from orphanage to orphanage, til one day out of the blue-or red-" She giggled softly, "A red-hair couple adopted me and took me as their own..." She paused for a moment, her smile weak and full of sadness. "Days after they took me in, my parents were killed in a horrid massacre... Their blood was sucked completely out of them, head sliced off..." Tears began to well up in her eyes, even Ciel couldn't help but feel awful for her, understanding her pain.

"I must say... That's awfully tragic..." Ciel looked at the pale girl, he was left speechless. He had gone through similar events, but he was at least able to contract a demon to help with his revenge and this girl had no one but her butler.

"It's fine Lord Phantomhive, really. It's all in the past and all we have to do is move forward" Her large dark blue eyes locked with Ciel's as she smiled.

The blood rushed to Ciel's cheeks as he managed to look away from the young lady, trying his best to hide his blush. "_Can someone just forget about their past like that?... I guess she's much stronger than I had thought she was..." _Ciel's mind began to wander off into thoughts of his own past for a moment before realizing it was near the end of the song. A quick idea popped up in the earl's mind as he looked at the young girl's frame. "_This might be the most embarrassing thing I've ever done.." _He said to himself before doing the most unpredictable thing that he, Ciel Phantomhive, could ever do. Swiftly he raised his right hand and let go of her waist with her left. Instinctively Charlotte slowly twirled under the earl's hand with a brighter smile. Ciel pulled her back gently, grabbing her firmly around the waist before 'dipping' her as the song ended.

The young lady couldn't help but giggled as they straighten up. "It was a pleasure to dance with you Lord Phantomhive," She bowed to him.

"The pleasure was all mind Lady Charlotte," Ciel bowed back at her before leading her out of the dancefloor before the next song began.

"That was wonderful, Madame," The French butler bowed down to his mistress, proud of her.

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle while looking at Ciel, "Well done, Boc-chan..." He leaned down to the Earl's height, whispering, "You didn't do as bad as I though..." A single death glare was Ciel's reaction.

"_If I could... I would kill this guy..."_

xx

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Charlotte." Ciel bowed at the French girl. "Maybe you can stop by the manor for some tea in the afternoon?" He said as Sebastian arrived with his carriage. Looking over to the side, he noticed the blonde butler huffed. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Madame..." He leaned into the young lady's side, whispering something french to her causing her eyes to widen. She nodded and whispered back in the same language. "Lord Phantomhive,If you may, allow My mistress and I to stay the night at your manor..." His accent was thick, making it hard for Ciel to understand him. "It seems as though Lord Druitt did not acquire a place for my mistress for the time... If it would not be much bother." The young girl smiled slightly as her butler explained, fidgeting with her dress anxiously waiting for an answer.

Ciel couldn't help but laugh softly to himself. "Of course, it'd be more than fine." He walked over to carriage as Sebastian opened the door for them,. "It'd be an honour for the Phantomhive family to have you stay the night, Lady Charlotte. Sebastian, when we arrive, please make sure the guest room is ready for our guests..." He stepped aside for his French guests to step in before getting in himself and his own butler.

It was mostly a quiet ride back to the Phantomhive manor as Ciel and Sebastian whispered their plans for tomorrow and some gossip about the ball. Looking out the window, Ciel looked up at the full moon it almost scared him how eerie it was. Empty yet beautiful. He closed the curtain and glanced at the lady, She had fallen asleep on her butler's shoulders. He watched as the blonde man carefully placed her on his lap, cradling the fragile body in his arms. The french sure did have a different culture than the English. Ciel couldn't help but smile. How careful the butler was with his mistress, his loving he seemed to her, almost like a father to her. He smiled sadly, remembering her awful past and how similar it was to his. Ciel leaned back and closed his eyes, feeling the carriage pull to a stop.

"We're here..." Sebastian whispered, knowing Charlotte had fallen asleep. Quietly, Sebastian opened the door then jumped out helping the french butler with his mistress. After she was carefully taken out, the Earl stepped out and lead them to the entrance.

"Sebastian, have the room ready immediately" Ciel whispered.

"Yes, My Lord" Sebastian's voice was soft as he rushed upstairs, Ciel and their guests following behind. It had to be pretty late since the rest of the staff was already asleep. Even Ciel found himself yawning, wanted to sleep and get the day done with. Ciel opened the door to see Sebastian standing next to the bed, made and ready for the french guests.

"Thank you Lord Phantomhive." The blonde man bowed to both Ciel and Sebastian with his mistress wrapped tightly around his arms.

"No need to thank Me. Good Night and rest well..." The earl nodded curtly. With that, the earl and his butler exited the room.

Louis set the young lady down on the bed, chuckling softly. "...Well played madame Charlotte..." The french butler smirked as his mistress propped herself upon the bed with her elbows.

"Why thank you, Louis..." Charlotte stood up and dusted herself off, walking over to the small mirror that had been hung on the wall. "I think it's time we paid the Viscount a little visit..." Her voice was soft and sweet, making her seem innocent. Looking into the mirror, she leaned in and opened her mouth. Two small yet sharp fangs slowly grew from her upper gums as she smiled, running her tongue over them. "Let's go Louis,J'ai faim..." In a blink of an eye, the young girl was in front of her butler, looking up at his pale face.

**J'ai faim: I'm hungry.

He cupped her face with his gloved hands, kissing her forehead before looking down at her with a worried look, " Vous pouvez manger tout seul ?,"

**Vous pouvez manger tout seul: Can you feed yourself?

"Oui, Louis" Her arms wrapped around him, hugging him, "Ne vous inquiétez pas... Merci Louis" She spoke into his chest, breathing in his alluring, mysterious scent. Oh how much she loved breathing in his scent, his warm yet chilling presence made her shiver in pleasure. "Venez avec moi, Louis..." She pulled away from him, taking his hand.

**Oui: Yes

**Ne vous inquiétez pas... Merci: Do not worry... Thank you.

**Venez avec moi: Come with me.

"Oui Madame," He understood she was just learning to feed on her own but couldn't help and worry for her. Their kind didn't kill people, only fed on them and already they've had a couple accidents in the past they had to take care of using drastic measures. he examined his mistress. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful, but she seemed to be growing weak with every passing day she didn't feed and he could feel it in her hug. they were usually very tight and warm, but this time it wasn't, it almost made him sad not being able to feel her as he always did. "...If I may, Madame..." He scooped her up in his arms, holding her tightly to him. "You're grown incredibly weak these past days, I'll carry you to the Viscount." His request turned into a command. He walked over to the balcony door and opened it quietly and carefully with his mistress in his hands. jumping off the balcony, he landed perfectly straight onto the ground and began to make his way to the Alister's manor.

xxx

"Sebastian, make sure our guests are well taken care of in the morning, I'm sure we can make good out of having them around." Ciel sat down on the edge of the bed as Sebastian began undressing him. "Also, keep the hound under control tomorrow, we can't have him running around the manor with people here..." He stated as Sebastian finished dressing him in his nightgown.

"Yes, my lo- Ciel." Sebastian stood up and dusted himself off. "Now rest, we have a busy day tomorrow" he leaned over to his young master and kissed his lips, smirking as he began to make his way to the door.

Ciel couldn't help but blush, looking at his butler, a small smile crept up to the corners of his lips. "... Good Night Sebastian..."

"Good night Ciel"

* * *

**A/N: I do hope you all enjoyed and if the french is off, please pm me so I can fix it! Next chapter will have a small bit of CielXSebastian! 3**


End file.
